The Kayura Diaries
by Little Ucchan
Summary: Or 'The Woes of Being Head Hon...chette.' Short little pieces of writing loosely tied together. See what our favorite priestess has to say in this 'day in the life' ficlett!
1. Entry00: My New Idea

My newest endeavor! Though it's more of a consistent warm up exercise of drabbles for when RWU and Sabel are too plot driven for me to type and I need something relaxing to do.

_

* * *

_

"The Kayura Diaries"  
Or  
"The Woes of Being Head Hon...chette"  
By Little Ucchan

* * *

_-Entry 00: My New Idea- _

_I am trying my hand at this thing called writing. Though this "pen" is quite strange. Ink is stored in a compact tube with a nib at the end. I am aware of the invention of the nib as a western novelty, but I recalled it still functioned the same as my brush. Both still needed to be dipped in an ink well to write. I fear it will take some time for me to get used to seeing ink appear on my page without so much as a refilling dip. But I am grateful that I do not have to worry about ink threatening to drip on my kimono. Honestly, Dais insists I wear the ceremonial garbs of a priestess "of my standards" but it is outright detrimental to my mobility. Sometimes I wish I had my old armor. At least I had been able to move and still look feminine. The Armor of Cruelty makes me look wider than I am tall. _

_But this pen is very convenient. I have adopted the habit of carrying one with me for emergencies. You never know when the need to write a quick letter to be delivered across the castle grounds would arise. Now, if only these mortals would invent something of a portable messenger to deliver my letters…_

_Oh yes. Writing. I've decided to keep a journal of the sorts. It was Cale who had, surprisingly, given me the idea. He who does not take up the fine art of calligraphy unless it is to pen himself a formal letter of challenge to Halo. Poor boy. _

_Anyway, after reprimanding Cale about the sorry state of the common room after his use of it, he had told me, quite clearly to "write down your complaints on paper so I don't have to hear them!" Now I know he meant to offend, but it did not seem like such a bad idea. The writing. Not the transfer of my reprimands from a verbal medium to a written one. Though, after I had finished scolding him, I did continue the rest of what I had to say about his manners on a seven foot long scroll and slipped it into his bedchamber, as per his suggestion. That will teach him to act smart with me._

_Sekhmet__ had also pointed out, after praising me for my seven foot comeback to Cale's comment, that keeping a record of one's thoughts is a good way to monitor and reform the impurities of the mind. He then expressed to me the powerful wonder of haikus in its artful simplicity as a written art form and the subject diverged from there. _

_So now, I keep a journal. Though it will take some time for me to get used to this pen. Honestly, why anyone would create such a convenient device only to have to press so hard to get any ink out is beyond me. Not as free flowing as my brush. Such is the price for efficiency, I suppose. I shall have to nip on over to the Mortal Realm some time to see if they have come up with any pens that mirror the strokes of my brush. _

_-Owari-_


	2. Entry01: Manhood

Have a topic you want Kayura to rant about? Maybe an imaginary scenario you'd like her unique point of view on? Want her opinion on mortal pleasures? Or vices? Drop a suggestion along with a review! I am open to topics, for that is how I end up writing Kayura blurbs; when something in the real world catches my eye and demands a proper highlight. Or kick. Like little review wars on ffnet by people with wounded egos who can't tell the difference between criticizing a story and criticizing a person. **:maniacal**** grin:** XD

I need a psychiatrist. I realize I _**really**_** NEED** a psychiatrist.

* * *

"The Kayura Diaries"  
Or  
"The Woes of Being Head Hon...chette"  
By Little Ucchan

* * *

_-Entry 01: Manhood-_

_I am quite ecstatic at the moment. You see, I've found another mortal innovation that has made my newest endeavor of writing even easier. Brush pens! See, they have a brush point, but act in the very same manner as a normal ink pen, where the ink is stored within the tube connected to the brush. No need to press so hard to make the ink come out because it flows more freely than the normal pens, yet no danger from excessive spilling! And they come in multiple colors! I have a complete set of black, blue, red, green, and yellow brush pens, though the yellow is utterly useless as a visible writing utensil..._

_Ah, as you can see, I am very elated. Torrent had introduced them to me. I was surprised to find the young man also preferred writing with brush pens, but for more "artistic purposes," he says, when he feels "whimsical." I still did not quite understand when the act of writing would _not_ be considered an artistic endeavor, but I had equated this difference of purpose to Torrent being a mortal dweller. They do have rather odd concepts, those mortals, but not all I would consider faults, like Sekhmet often would point out. Sometimes, he acts too much like an aristocrat for even me to keep up._

_Out of the four of us, it seems that Dais and Cale have adapted the most to mortal living, if adaptability were to be equated to how often said warlords would neglect their duties with the excuse they were in the Mortal Realm and lost track of time. I do not blame Dais as much. He does love shopping for his shirts, and has the common courtesy to ask me along if time allows it. But Cale! First he'd pick the worst time imaginable to "take a break," usually when it was his turn to do paperwork, and then he'd con Dais into "playing hookie," as Hardrock had called it, with him. As if his latest excursion could not be done without added company!_

_And _then_ he'd say I couldn't come because I wasn't of "legal age." I am four-hundred and thirty-one years old! I'd like to see the piece of parchment where it is written this mortal law that says that I am underage!_

_And, adding insult to injury, neither would speak a word of what had transpired in the Mortal Realm as if they were ninjas sworn to secrecy and forever unable to disclose their activities to those outside of their circle! Even Sekhmet had been included once in this flagrant display of "manhood," and when I had demanded he tell me what had gone on in the Mortal Realm, he had politely coughed into his hand, said what had happened was inappropriate for him to repeat in front of a lady, and went on his way. The nerve!_

_...Well, I've just whipped myself into a righteous fury. And I think I hear Cale down the hall. Excuse me while I go add spit shining the armory and toilet cleaning to his task list for today._

_-Owari-_


	3. Entry02: The Media

Thanks for everyone's support on this recent endeavor! Also thanks for everyone who's given me topics (or inspired topics just by reviewing). I will somehow incorporate them in one form or another if the Lady Kayura wishes to speak on it. **:sweatdrop:** Whatever moves the brush pen, as you all know.

Also, Aeris. No one personally attacked me or my work so you can put the carving knife away. Hehehe. I'll tell you in more detail later, when I **finally** get time to email (like in two weeks) **:sweatdrops:** but basically, I was feeling righteously angry and felt like throwing myself _into_ a flame war, just to prove a point. I've been feeling a **little **confrontational lately.

**_Note:_** For this entry, please keep in mind _where_ and_ when _Kayura's from. Thank you.

* * *

"The Kayura Diaries"  
Or  
"The Woes of Being Head Hon...chette"  
By Little Ucchan

* * *

_-Entry 02: The __Media-_

_Ah, so it seems that I am to write something of semi importance this time around, though I am not sure why myself this particular topic comes to mind. I, of course, am no stranger to mass chaos, and the scene at one of the American states, __Louisiana__, Mia had told me, _should, _by all means, not disturb me a great deal. _

_True, I am an enlightened individual, trained in the ways of the Ancient One, and my path to spiritualism does place me, on a level, to be compassionate and emphatic towards the tragedies of others. Which I expect and which I've already come accustomed to. But this is somehow different in the emotions it stirs and the level of intensity. And I believe it partly has to do with the nature of how it was broadcast, and partly because of Torrent and Hardrock._

_First of all, I am a bit aghast at how the American media is so ready to broadcast the immensity of devastation and chaos to its own public. I find this fault in the nature of media itself, with its ability to emotionally detach itself from what it is reporting and at the same time, add more drama where it is not needed. Tragedy is already dramatic. There is no need to "add a spin" to it, as the saying goes. And I find it outright appalling that so many reporters were on location, interviewing passing survivors on what it feels like to have survived a tragedy, or stopping law enforcers and transport drivers, who are _supposed_ to be responding to an _emergency_ situation, and asking for the latest development on the relief effort! I am not sure what it is about the media, but if _I _was stopped by a reporter during the final battle with Talpa and asked, "So how's the fight going?" I would think I would be in the right mind to smack him upside the head with my shakujou and scream, "What do you think!" _

_Alas, I am not sure I quite understand media. As a broadcasting tool to keep a public aware, yes, I suppose it has its uses, though how much the actual truth is stretched is astounding to say the very least. Strata had told me, when I had inexplicably showed up at his apartment and "vented" to him about the matter (which I am still embarrassed about), that the mission of journalists, in a way, is like its cousin, the writers: to record life, with all its beauties and blemishes, in the face of adversity and great joy. And in that regard, if that is what they are doing in light of their own personal feelings on the matter, then I will give them my respect. _

_The way they put together their news reports, however, is another story. And all other forms of entertainment that I have seen that is not news related, again, is another story. I do not think I will get into that subject in this entry. My relationship with the television is of the love-hate kind, and, regrettably, screaming at mortals I see in the little black box is not as satisfying as screaming at them in person…_

_-Continued in next entry-_


	4. Entry03: Heroism

I wish they did this in real life. I wish that anyone who had anything close to their power, or courage, did this in real life. And though it didn't happen, Cye and Kento weren't there, there are people who were, who are still trying to get there; who help make disasters pass just a little bit faster for its victims.

This is for all those people who go out of their way to help others; who stand on their feet as pillars of hope in the face of overwhelming odds.

* * *

"The Kayura Diaries"  
Or  
"The Woes of Being Head Hon...chette"  
By Little Ucchan

* * *

_-Entry 03: Heroism -_

_So I suppose part of my rather strong reaction to the tragedy in __Louisiana__ was partly due to my own anger at the media's detachment to human suffering and complete disregard for personal privacy. In my opinion, having no one to report in is a good sign. It would mean that everyone present in __New Orleans__ is busy helping evacuate the city. _

_But yes. My other reason lies in Torrent and Hardrock. Torrent especially. Though I believe Hardrock is capable, and more than willing, to pull such a stunt as using his armor's power in public to help the less fortunate, I think it was Torrent who had elevated it to this high of a level. _

_Before I returned home after my visitation with Rowen (He was still rather perplexed at how I found his address so easily, as if not knowing someone's address would stop me from locating an armor bearer), I had stopped by Mia's house to ask for her crepe recipes. Dais, as it turns out, has a fascination with French food that could border on the side of addiction. I had promised him I would learn how to cook one day, but like all train of thoughts that run along the line of culinary, Sekhmet will end up taking on the endeavor and my hand will never touch an eggbeater. _

_I ran into Torrent and Hardrock then, packing suitcases, and two flying tickets to a city called Dallas, where a rented vehicle was to take them as close to New Orleans as possible. Now, I was not particularly upset that they were going to use armor powers to help with the relief effort. Though I was concerned for them being exposed until Hardrock had pointed out that the situation in __Louisiana__ is similar to the work they did in __Indonesia__ after the South East tsunami. Ironically, when they had originally given this excuse for missing Torrent's own birthday, I had thought they were making a joke. _

_You can imagine my shock to hear Hardrock speak so casually of moving rubble to uncover buried survivors, or how Torrent purified vast amounts of drinking water for the tsunami victims. There had been no reports of miracles happening due to the presence of two mystical armors, so I am giving them the benefit of the doubt in assuming that they know how to offer help unnoticed. _

_I think my shock was also due to the scale of which they were assisting these survivors across the globe. Apparently, both Ronins had been present in the aftermath of many catastrophic events, natural or manmade, within the recent years, including America's 9/11, Britain's London bombing, and surprisingly, the Iraqi war. Though Torrent told me he had only gone to make sure that Hardrock helped the people, not fight the soldiers. _

_Still, the fact that they had gone, and are going to another location of mass destruction and are still _sane_ is a source of surprise and endless inspiration. I will tell you that it is not a task for the faint of heart. Being in the presence of so much hopelessness can break a man, and I did not know that Torrent and Hardrock had that much fortitude. But then again, they did help save the world. I suppose, in the end, heroism is not a mantle any of us can give up. _

_-Owari-_


	5. Entry04: Late Night Serenade

Yes. Writing exercises. That's what these are. Writing exercises. No way political. **:sweatdrop: **Gomen Panthera. Though honestly, I'm a bit disappointed that there's no category for satire on ffnet. Really now.

Anyway, on vacation for just one freaking week. Whoopee… See my enthusiasm. Doing some warm ups before I start writing. Expect a _Sabel_ update soon, and _RWU_ soon after. And I'm working on a collab with PhoenixCubed. If you like RWU, go visit her ffnet account. Seriously. Go bug her. Because she has 100 freaking pages of a RW fanfic I like and she HASN'T POSTED IT YET cause she wants to finish writing it first! …Which I completely understand. But still, everyone should hound her. She has the funniest reactions. And she'll kill me once she finds out I had set this up. **:sweatdrop:**

Btw, I've watched Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children and Last Order. And I've died a happy fangirl.

* * *

"The Kayura Diaries"  
Or  
"The Woes of Being Head Hon...chette"  
By Little Ucchan

* * *

_-Entry 04: Late Night Serenade-_

_My latest journal entry comes from the verandas of one of the Nether Realm's most exquisite gardens: Liana Moor, where water is your garden floor and raised, polished stones your only walkways. I sit here, late at night, when Chish dims to nothing but a ghostly silhouette and Sakura-rai awakens to guide moonlit travelers. Katoru is lower this night. Autumn is coming. _

_Poetry and prose comes natural in this setting, and I find that my brush pen flows with more elegance in my hand this night as the bustle of the day is washed away from my body as easily as the drifting water lilies._

_I realize how much of my surroundings is impossible to maintain or even conceive in the Mortal Realm. Three moons that designate night and day, and a sky perpetually yellow, though for this time, it seems to prefer magenta as its night blanket. A garden that is more like a pond, with shimmering water and splashing koi every day and fresh lilies and fireflies every night. It almost makes the headaches of rulership seem worth it, if I can call this place my home. _

_The world as I know it has stopped for the night, and it soothes me to know that my warlords are fast asleep in bed, for once! I have been working them a bit hard this last week, but I write this in a fond tone because they had responded marvelously to the tasks at hand. Even Cale's work was exceptional, and I think it was partly due to the prospect that tomorrow I had declared a holiday. He had been going on about a impromptu party in the Mortal Realm, but with the way I had seen him slink into his bed barely before nightfall, I do not believe he will have the coordination to get up in the morning. Poor boy. _

_Sekhmet__ had tried to stay up with me, seeing that I was not retiring for the night, but even he could not stay on his feet for very long. I had to insist he return to his bed chambers, otherwise he would have fallen asleep by my side! Honestly, he indulges me too much. _

_But now I sit here on the edge of the veranda; the waters of Liana Moor cooling my exposed feet. Even the Nether Realm, embattled with turmoil for centuries, has finally found rest, and sometimes I cannot believe I am living in the same castle. It has transformed so much into a paradise. _

_-Owari- _


End file.
